A Special Kind of Happy
by pinkpen23
Summary: <html><head></head>One-shot.  This takes place at Bill and Fleur's wedding.  Just something fluffy I felt like writing between Ron and Hermione.</html>


"Come and dance," Ron said to Hermione, pulling her up from her chair and on to the dance floor.

Hermione followed Ron to the dance floor, more than willing. She wondered why he had suddenly taken such an interest in dancing with her, but she didn't dwell on it too much. She was just happy to be dancing with him.

Ron led her as they danced. He wasn't the best dancer, but Hermione thought it was cute that he was trying. She had only really danced with one other guy: Viktor Krum. She knew Viktor probably wanted to dance with Hermione at some point in the night, and Hermione knew that she should probably save one dance for him, but she was having too much fun with Ron.

Next, Ron twirled around a couple of times and Hermione could not help but to laugh. He was behaving so unlike himself, but nevertheless, she enjoyed this change.

"Having fun?" Ron asked, continuing to dance as the next song started.

"Loads of fun," Hermione answered.

"Good!" he exclaimed, twirling her again.

Hermione glanced around the room at the other wedding guests dancing. She saw Fred and George both dancing with girls who looked like they were related to Fleur. Veela, probably. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dancing together and having the time of their lives. Her eyes then found the newlyweds, Bill and Fleur. They looked so happy together. Hermione noticed that Bill was twirling Fleur around, similarly to the way Ron was twirling her around. Maybe one day that could be us, Hermione thought to herself.

"They look so happy," Hermione told Ron, as they continued to dance to the upbeat music.

"Who? Bill and Fleur? Yeah, they do," Ron replied.

"I hope I can be that happy one day," Hermione said, though she immediately regretted it.

"You aren't happy now?" Ron asked, confused.

"It's not that—"Hermione started. She was interrupted, however, by the band beginning to play a slower song.

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other awkwardly. Hermione desperately wanted to wrap her arms around Ron and snuggle up close to him, but he had to be the one to initiate it, and she wasn't sure if he even wanted to do that.

Ron's ears were now bright red. He looked at Hermione shyly, and barely making her eyes, said, "You want to keep dancing?"

Hermione knew that if she agreed too quickly she would give herself away, so she said, "Only if you want to."

With that, Ron grabbed one of Hermione's hands and put the other one on her back, and Hermione, shaking as she did so, put her free hand on Ron's shoulder_._ Ron led her around in slow circles and inconspicuously tried to pull her closer to him.

The ironic thing was that Hermione was trying to do the same thing. She discreetly moved closer to Ron as they went around in circles. She tried to be confident about it and prayed that her shaky body would not give her away.

"So what were you saying?" Ron asked after a few moments.

"I don't recall," Hermione said, praying that the subject would drop.

"It was something about how you weren't happy," Ron told her.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Right."

"Well?" Ron questioned, pulling Hermione a little closer.

At this point, Hermione was close enough to Ron to place her head against Ron's chest. She was hesitant to do so, but she knew that if she were to continue telling Ron what he wanted to hear, she could not look him in the eye while doing so.

"Well, of course I'm happy. I'm very happy. But I see the way Bill and Fleur are together and I know that they have a special kind of happy. A type of happy I can only wish to have one day."

Ron was silent for a moment and then replied. "And do you think you'll find that person with whom you can have that special kind of happy with?"

Hermione's heart stopped at his question. The answer was simple. She had already found the person, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. And there was no way she could have that special kind of happy without him loving her back.

"Perhaps," Hermione said simply and softly. "What about you?"

"Yes," Ron said even more softly. Hermione felt Ron's heart beat clearly in his chest as she was pressed against him.

The whisper sent shivers down Hermione's spine. It almost sounded like Ron was referring to her. And maybe he was, but Hermione could not be sure.

"Oh?" Hermione asked. She knew that Ron was not the type to give away his emotions, so she knew that she had to make him budge.

"Yes," Ron replied again.

Hermione sighed. Obviously, she wasn't going to get out of him who the person was. She desperately wanted to know though. She _had _to know. Who else could it be other than herself?

The pair continued slow dancing in small circles around the dance floor. They no longer talked, but Ron hummed along to the song. He held Hermione close to him and Hermione felt so incredibly safe in his arms. She wanted to stay there forever, but the song soon ended.

Ron slowly let go of Hermione and they looked at each other as they separated. Hermione could tell that Ron wanted to tell her something, but she didn't think he could find the bravery. She was inwardly pleading for him to pluck up some of that Gryffindor courage and tell her what was on his mind.

The band started to play a fast song again and Hermione excused herself to get a drink. She needed to be away from Ron to collect her thoughts for a moment. She went to the bar and asked the waiter for some butterbeer.

At that moment, however, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Ron. He had followed her. She examined his face. He looked like he had something very serious on his mind.

"Ron?" she asked, looking at him directly in the eye.

"Can we talk? Just right outside the tent?"

Hermione felt her heart rate speed up. Her mouth went dry and she could not find words to answer Ron's question, so she nodded her head in response.

She followed him outside the tent, though she could still hear the music playing from inside. If her memory served her correctly, they played that song at the Yule Ball.

Hermione and Ron were now standing outside the tent, just feet apart from each other. Hermione watched as Ron kicked the ground, searching for words. She was beginning to think that they may be there all night, if Ron didn't say something soon.

"I hate this so much," Ron whispered under his breath.

"Sorry?" Hermione said, not sure whether or not she had heard him correctly. It sounded as if he said he hated something.

"Nothing," he said. "I just don't know…I just don't know how to do…this."

"Do what?" Hermione asked, her heart being at an abnormally fast rate.

"Tell you."

"Tell me?" Hermione asked again.

"Merlin! I don't know, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, exasperated.

"Ron, don't yell at me when I don't know why you are so frustrated," Hermione said, slightly annoyed with the tone Ron had just used.

This seemed to calm Ron down a bit and he took a deep breath. He grabbed both of her hands in his and began to speak. "Hermione, I have no idea where to even begin. I'm horrible with these things. I've never had to do this before and I'm terrified that when I'm done, you won't talk to me again. But I have to do this. Too much time has passed already and who knows what we may encounter while searching for the Horcruxes. I have to do this now before I don't get the chance."

Ron paused to take another deep breath and to look at Hermione's reaction. Hermione was staring at him, shocked, but waiting for him to continue.

"You're the one I know I can have that special kind of happy with. Not Lavender, not any other girl at Hogwarts or in the world. It's you. And you need to know it, even if you don't feel the same way."

Ron then squeezed Hermione's hands, which were still in his. He watched her closely for a reaction, but she wasn't giving one. She stared at him expressionlessly for moment, before finally speaking.

"You mean that?" she asked, quietly.

"I've never meant anything more," he said, praying that her question was a good sign.

"Oh Ron!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Ron held her tightly, as they hugged. When she finally let go, he grabbed her forearms, pulled her into him, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione felt like every part of her body was being electrified. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. The kiss only lasted a few moments, but it felt so wonderful.

Ron too felt like his entire body was being electrified. As he kissed her, he swore he could feel her smiling.

When he pulled apart, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand again and squeezed it. She looked down at her hand, which was engulfed in Ron's. He had come so far from the little boy that she had once known. He was a man now.

The two did not speak to one another as they walked back in the tent. There was a silent understanding that they weren't to speak of this to anyone, and that there were to be no more moments like that one until after the war. Both were okay with those circumstances, though. They had just taken a big, and much anticipated, step in their relationship.

When they got back to the tent, they danced a few more enthusiastic dances. Just as they were finishing one dance, a Patronus appeared, and everything changed.

**_A/N: Reviews would be awesome. I'd love anything kind criticism anyone can give me!_**


End file.
